The invention is based on a priority patent application DE 10 2005 020 982.3, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a device for making accessible and closing an opening in a vehicle body, in particular a filler neck compartment with a closing part.
From the state of the art, it is known to close filler neck compartments through a pivotally supported filler neck compartment door. These pivot able filler neck compartment doors require a certain installation space, in order to be mounted to the vehicle body. Furthermore, the filler neck compartment door is open during refueling, which can mean that the filler neck compartment door protrudes beyond the vehicle contour, when closing the filler neck compartment door is omitted. Furthermore, the installation can be very confined, when the filler neck is disposed within the B-column, so that a hinged solution is out of the question.
Based on this state of the art, the invention is based on the objective to provide a device for making accessible and closing an opening in a vehicle body, which avoids the disadvantages of the state of the art, and through which a safe closure of the axis opening is also possible when the installation space is restricted.